


AN ORDINARY DAY

by startk



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Quantum Leap
Genre: Evil Leaper, F/M, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startk/pseuds/startk
Summary: After a   very difficult mission, Sashi is kidnapped on her way home.





	

The three teenagers come out of the screen and land on the circular platform in the middle of the Odyssey. Phyllis, the operator of the Multi Universe Transprojector (MUT), notices the tension among the teens simply by their body positions. Penn is turned towards Sashi, but she is turned away from him.  
“Ignoring me, Sashi, is not the way to resolve this.” Penn, the red curly haired teenage boy in the middle of the group, shouts at the petite Asian teenage girl, who has her arms tightly crossed against her body.   
Sashi does not answer, stepping off the platform, and heading for the exit. Penn starts to follow her, but Boone, the third teen, grabs Penn’s arm and stops him.  
“Penn, she’s not going to listen to you right now. She’s mad and you’re mad. Cool down.”  
Penn knew Boone was right and following Sashi was pointless. She did not want to talk to him, and he might have said things that would not have helped. Enough had been said between the two of them.  
Phyllis came down the steps and met Sashi at the doors to the lobby.  
“Need some company, Sashi?” Phyllis asked. Sashi nodded yes. They departed, leaving Penn and Boone alone in the theatre. After collecting their backpacks and punching out in the lobby, Penn glanced at the restroom door.  
“You can talk to her tomorrow.” Boone said as he yawned. Penn sighed as he turned and left.  
In the restroom, Sashi washes her hands as Phyllis looks at her concerned. “You did not follow Penn Zero’s directions on the mission because you thought you could do it better your way. It did work, but you were almost killed and you have no idea why Penn is mad at you. Correct?” Phyllis asks.  
“Yes!” Sashi replied. “He questions my abilities always.” They exit the restroom into the lobby.  
“Sashi, you almost died. Penn would rather lose the mission than lose you or Boone.” Phyllis states.  
After cleaning and shutting down the MUT for the night, Sashi punches out and leaves the building. The cool outside air makes her shiver, and she thinks of all the times during missions when it would be cold, Penn would offer to hold her to warm her up. Penn was nice and considerate. She was tough, not a wimp. She always refused.  
Walking to catch the bus, and thinking about what Phyllis had discussed with her about Penn, Sashi does not notice the man behind her. It is too late when she sees the handkerchief coming to her nose with the smell of chloroform on it. The man presses her tightly to him, until she stops struggling and goes limp. The man picks her up and puts her in the back of a van parked beside them. The man climbs into the middle row of the van. Two men occupy the front seats of the van. The kidnapper nods to the other men and they drive off.

When Penn woke up, he realized he was still very tired and tried rolling over and going back to sleep. A hand then touched his shoulder gently and shook him.  
“Penn wake up.” Aunt Rose demands. Aunt Rose is dressed in her nightgown and robe and Penn knows this means she just got up from her bed. “Do you know where Sashi might be right now?”  
The words he heard at first made no sense to him. Sashi should be home, but then he saw the worried look on his aunt’s face and he sat up.  
“Sashi has not gotten home. Her parents are on the phone. When did you last see her?” Aunt Rose demands.  
Penn remembers the night-the mission, the fight between the two of them, the leaving of the Odyssey-completely.  
“It was at seven tonight at the Odyssey. Did you call, Phyllis?” Penn replies.  
“We did. Phyllis wants you and Boone at the Odyssey.” Aunt Rose pats Penn on the shoulder. “Get dressed quickly and come downstairs.”  
After Aunt Rose leaves the room, Penn slides his legs out of the bed. He sits on the bed looking ahead blankly. He then realizes he is shivering, not for being cold, but for fear and worry for Sashi. He dresses quickly and goes downstairs.  
When Penn and his aunt and uncle arrive at the Odyssey, Boone and his parents are there waiting. Phyllis is working madly on the MUT-checking news broadcasts and other sources. Penn quietly sits down next to Boone.  
“Don’t worry Penn. Phyllis will find her.” Boone spoke trying to sound confident. “She went thru the tapes from outside the Odyssey and discovered that Sashi was put in a van and taken away. She got the license tag number from the van and the police now have that information.”  
“A kidnapping?” Penn inquires. “Her parents have no money to pay a ransom.”  
“They don’t want money, fools!” Phyllis shouts from upstairs. “They want Sashi.”  
Penn gets out of his chair and goes up the stairs to stand next to Phyllis. “Why her?” Penn demands.  
Phyllis smiles at Penn and replies softly, “I will do my best to get her back safely to you, Penn Zero.”  
Penn goes down and sits by Boone again and waits.  
Two hours later, the MUT comes on and the screen fills with a local newscaster reporting about an airport worker spotting the van in the parking area of the airport. Police are beside the van in the next picture on the screen. The men in the van were seen getting into a small plane headed for LAX in California. They had a rolled up rug with them.  
Phyllis is in constant contact with Phil next door as she works on the MUT.  
One hour later, the MUT comes on showing a small plane landing at LAX. Phyllis is watching the people at the airport as the plane lands looking for possible targets. People she can zap Penn and Boone into if the capture does not go well.  
Penn and Boone start to smile as police surround the plane as it comes to a halt. A thunderous explosion erupts from the interior of the plane. Everyone in the Odyssey does a collective scream of NO so loud that it shakes the building.  
“Penn! Boone! Get on the platform now!” Phyllis shouts as she works on the MUT preparing it for work.  
Penn and Boone are frozen looking at the screen in disbelief.   
“You must go and rescue Sashi before the plane explodes. Do you understand, Heroes?” Phyllis asks.  
Penn and Boone look at one another and take their places on the platform and look up at Phyllis.  
“Rippen and Larry will be zapped into the two men in the cockpit of the plane. You are two security guards by a fence near the spot where the plane almost came to a halt while turning. Get on the plane and save Sashi.” Phyllis says as she throws the lever up to activate the MUT.  
The two security guards that they zapped into were in their thirties and both were physically fit. Thank goodness, because Penn started running for the plane as soon as he was able to. Boone followed quickly behind him.  
Larry driving the plane waves at them as the plane passes. A hatch falls open under the cockpit area. The plane comes to a halt to turn. Penn and Boone reach the hatch and are helped aboard by Rippen.  
“Do you have your weapon, Penn?” Rippen asks.   
Penn checks his holster and draws the weapon out and checks to see if it’s loaded.  
“The man in the rear is the main person in this kidnapping. These two in the front know only that they are going to Japan.” Rippen continues. “You only have a few minutes to deal with him and Sashi should be safe after that.”  
“Thank you, Rippen for helping me to get Sashi back.” Penn says humbly.  
“Do the rest of your job, hero.” Rippen orders Penn and opens the door to the rear compartment.  
The man in the rear did not notice Penn as he entered. He only hears the door opening.  
“Are we at the hanger?’ The man asks as he looks up, but is surprised by what he sees. “I should warn you I have explosives on this plane.” The man says as he gets up from his seat.  
“I know. Stay sited please.” Penn says as he points his weapon at the man to sit back down. Penn glances over at Sashi Lying motionless and unresponsive on the couch.   
The man sees the concerned look on the security guard’s face. “Don’t worry she is alright.” The man states as he sits back down. “What happened to the other two men in the front of this plane?”  
“My partner has them under control.” Penn taps the cockpit door with his hand and shouts. “Bring this plane to a halt now, and lower the exit door.”  
The man stares at Penn for a long time in silence. The exit door starts to lower slowly.  
“Your blue eyes give you away, Penn.” The man says.  
Penn’s jaw drops. “Who are you?” Penn demands.  
“We will meet again, I’m sure. But I must go and you had better not act like a snail and go too.” The man says as he presses a watch on his arm. A bright red light engulfs the man. When it disappears the man falls down to the floor. Penn goes over to the man and discovers he is dead and the watch is gone.  
Penn picks Sashi up gently to take her off the plane, but this wakes Sashi up. She looks up into the unfamiliar face, but she sees the familiar blue eyes of her friend.  
“Penn.” Sashi whispers as she closes her eyes again and relaxes. She is safe in the arms of the boy she cares deeply for. He is her friend and always her hero.  
Sashi felt the cool outside air and shivered. She looked up into the face of the man holding her and his eyes were brown. Penn had jumped back to the Odyssey and she wished they had talked more.  
In the Odyssey, Phyllis is putting out fires that have started all over the MUT.   
“MUT does not like time travel even a little.” Phyllis says as Penn and Boone step off the circular platform.  
“Phyllis, the kidnapper recognized me. He knew about the MUT.” Penn says as he climbs the stairs to talk to Phyllis. Boone goes to his parents and Penn’s aunt and uncle. Phyllis looks upset, but continues to put out fires.  
“Did you know the man?” Phyllis asks.  
“No.” Penn replies.  
“Penn, there are evil leapers in the Infinite Multiverse that you may meet in the future. It is best not to engage with them. They want to destroy you. Your grandfather, Sam Beckett, the leader of Project Quantum Leap, had many experiences with evil leapers.” Phyllis sighed but continued. “The leapers would delay and torment him in many ways. I hope they have stopped that, but I have no contact with him now.”  
“Mom said he was dead.” Penn states blankly.  
“No. The MUT signaled me yesterday that he leapt. Time travel is very risky, Penn. Your grandfather went back in time to correct things instead of going to another dimension as you do. He stayed too long and now he may be lost. That is why I could only have you go back for 15 minutes of your life, Penn. Sashi is worth the risk of time travel.” Phyllis looks away exhausted from the troubled boy.  
Two days later, Penn and Boone end their mission and step down off the platform.  
“I wonder when Sashi will be home. We need some help, Penn.” Boone says as he picks up his backpack.  
Penn notices Phyllis looking at them a lot. “Any news from Sashi, Phyllis?” Penn asks.  
“Ask her yourself, Penn Zero.” Phyllis snaps. “What am I, a television?”  
Penn and Boone go into the lobby quickly. There in a beautiful silk kimono bowing all the way to the waist is Sashi.  
“Sashi!” Both boys shout together.  
Penn is the first to walk over to Sashi, while Boone lags behind. “Why are you bowing? Please, stand up straight.” Penn asks.  
“I need to ask your forgiveness, Penn, for disobeying you and putting the mission at risk of failing.” Sashi humbly said. “I have prepared a tea ceremony for the two of you to thank you for saving my life.”  
Sashi motioned to two seat cushions on the floor. Penn and Boone each sat on one of the cushions. Phyllis was watching this thru a crack in the doors.  
Sashi presented each of them a cup of tea and asked both of them to forgive her.  
Boone replied jokingly, “You would probably kill me if I did not forgive you, Sashi, so yes I do.”  
Penn shook his head at Boone and went over to Sashi and kissed her on the cheek. He then whispered softly in her ear. “I will always forgive you and rescue you, because you are my friend.”


End file.
